Full Metal Alchemist Return
by RavenDivine
Summary: After the events of Shambala, Edward and Alphonse search for the reason as to why they do not age within our world. After nearly 80 years of study and searching, their journey brings them face to face with a young man, who dares to repeat their mistakes


**Full Metal Alchemist Return**

Authors Note: Hello, and thank you for reading this fanfic. I must address that I, in no way, own FMA or any of its characters, concepts, etc. I stress that this is merely a work done by a fellow fan both inspired by the manga and the anime TV series. However, the author of this fanfic does own all originally designed characters apart from FMA, places, plot, and concepts. This fanfic is the product that takes place after the FMA movie Conqueror of Shambala. Please Enjoy.

Chapter One: A Premonition

He was distracted for a moment by the squealing of tires just outside in the parking lot. A flash of pictures and events too painful to reprocess only led his eyes to tear underneath his closed eyes as the rain continued to pour outside the office window. A file of papers which he had written and submitted, slapped the desk before him with a sentiment of failure and disgust.

"Mr. Annandale, do you have a complete disregard of all class materials?" Professor Meer asked in a deliberately rude, frustrated tone.

"Sir, I've worked on these ideas for a total of two months and have done a great deal of…"

"Your work ethic is not my concern, it is your ability to listen to the lecture and apply what you aptly learn – in the real world – and apply it in a realistic sense; these are, in the end, just quaint ideas," The professor said shaking his head with eyebrows furrowed. He was fairly young in his late twenties, brown slicked back hair, blue eyes, and the suit and tie to boot. For a man of such intelligence he was really only focused on the tangible, not the faithful.

"I have applied what I have learned from the class and have come to these conclusions. To simply pass off my ideas as totally fictional, why not examine the fact that there are some things that not even quantum mechanics can really explain in its totality. I showed this to the faculty of the philosophy and new science department and they found it perfectly viable!" The boy was clearly upset enough to not care for the consequences of shouting; to reach his teacher there was probably no other way.

The professor leaned over his desk with eyes sharpened and hands folding slowly. His gaze came to rest at his student's equally fiery stare as he prepared to refute him.

"Erin: this isn't the new science department and this is not a philosophy class, this is the accelerated course you decided on at the beginning of the semester. Now you can either get with the program and do the work you're supposed to do, or you drop my class; either choice you make you'll still end up failing,"

Erin was clearly furious now and feeling ready to do something impulsive. He regretted taking his medication in the morning but he knew that it saved him thousands of dollars, his education, and from getting a criminal record. After an interval of no response Professor Meer took the filed project and tossed it in the waste basket to the side of his desk.

"This is pseudo-science at best, coupled with metaphysics and what would be considered paranormal or supernatural; go write your science fiction elsewhere,"

Erin lunged for the trash basket at took the crammed file out forcefully knocking out the baskets contents onto the floor. Stepping heavily he adjusted his backpack and quickly thrust open the door.

"Your answer, Mr. Annandale?" The professor shouted as he rose to his feet to meet Erin at the door. By the time he reached the door frame, Erin had made it half way to the exit; he walked angrily in a power walk that couldn't be matched.

"Mr. Annandale, do you want to fail my class?" The professor called out again growing ever more frustrated.

Erin looked down at the platinum pendant swaying too and fro and caught in his free hand. Squeezing the necklace gently the first of his tears bled their way down his face. Erin gave his answer in his own personal style and reverence:

"Shove it up your ass, blow-hard!"

With no particular direction in mind, Erin stormed his way out of the building and out into the hostile environment; he didn't even consider putting on his coat which was slung over his backpack. Every drop of rain seemed to usher in a new wave of anguish as another car carelessly sped away with squealing tires. The shrill of the rubber grinding the wet pavement was like a blade being slowly dragged down a black board. Erin chocked on his newly forming curse words and tripped over his own foot. Instinctively, in the moment, he fell on his side onto the grass of the pathway. The file he had been carrying dropped and scattered its pages on the ground which the wind helped to construe. This was the last straw.

Erin inhaled but only found that he couldn't, it just came out to be a rushed gasp that he could not control. He felt his stomach spasm with sobbing and the only thing he could do was bite down as hard as he could on his knuckles to mute the sound of his weeping. Beginning to stand he whipped his head back and let the rain mask his misery. There he knelt as the rain pummeled him mercilessly, drenching himself on the outside as much as on the inside.

"What am I doing this for, for what exactly?" He whispered to the sky as his long black hair hid his sharp blue eyes from the gloom in the sky.

"Have I gone completely insane or something? Have I become possessed by my own obsession over a damned promise? Someone – something: just tell me…I'm so lost I don't even think I can be anymore lost that I already am. What will I do Dakota, how will I get you back?" Erin seemingly prayed to the sky. Just as before when he found himself beside himself, there was nothing there to answer him back; the only reply was a roll of thunder.

He shook his head violently getting his bangs out of his vision and attended to the files which had practically been lost to the deluge. Standing on his own against the downpour he felt the very depths of what it meant to be lonely at the bedrock of his soul.

"Humanity has done the impossible before…who's to say that it cannot be done again; right, Dakota?"

He looked down at his right hand where he had bitten down on his own flesh. Branches of blood dripped off in the cascade of water running off his sweatshirt and fell the ground. Spying the very edge of the tattoo on his back hand he rolled up his sleeve to admire his own artistry. A black henna tattoo of a transmutation circle covered the back of his hand extending from beneath his knuckles down towards his wrist.

"And though they don't believe me-" Erin continued, "- I know for fact that you did,"

Acknowledging his own sorry state of self, Erin slowly trod towards the bus station a few blocks away from the campus.

---

The seats on the cable bus weren't exactly comfortable to much of Edwards tastes and found himself a little forlorn because of the terrible weather; Alphonse, however, didn't seem to mind it. He sat with a small hand book positioned in front of his face while he furiously skimmed its pages. Licking his lips in his steadfast concentration he paused to read a page or so, on a chapter describing biological mechanisms and various complicated subjects. Noticing his brothers sudden calm, Edward turned while reaching back to adjust his pony tail.

"Still at it I see? Well, I doubt any book you pick up at an airport is the leading source of biology; leave it be and relax," Edward teased.

Lifting his gaze from the book he threw it on the seat next to him and laid his head back.

"You're right, but that doesn't mean that it's not good to brush up on the basics," Alphonse commented with a sigh.

Both of the Elric brothers looked at one another and gave a strained smile. Their travels had sent them from the deepest reaches of Europe all the way to the states in the west coast; their journeys finally lead them to the heart of Chicago.

"Brother, do you think we can find what we need here? I mean, the various places we've been seem far more promising than this," Alphonse said turning his weary golden bronze eyes to the rain dripping down the window.

"-And none of those places could help, Al; we've just got to keep trying," Edward said rubbing his temples in exhaustion. Alphonse looked at his hands and pondered what both of them had wondered about for the past _seventy years_. They had not changed a single day the moment they had arrived in Germany from their own land, and this was their focus that lay poised at the center of their concern.

"What if it can't be helped? Do you think we should…" Alphonse stopped himself at the very possibility of mentioning the "A" word. It was the first time in years he had ever made such a comment. It was a statement that brought with it the memories of Amestris and the world they left behind; not to mention the ruin it brought them in their folly.

"If we can't find help here, we'll settle down. The place I found is quite a nice one; not to mention we would be living close to the campus anyways," Edward smiled as he flaunted his automail arm disguised in its sheath of synthetic skin material; his leg was just the same in terms of disguise.

"That still won't solve our problem; we're just ghosts in a land that just won't die…" Alphonse said with head drooping and expression gradually slipping into an unavoidable emptiness. Edward turned to his beloved brother and gave a look of concern as much of an expression of alarm. As their travels had taken them from place to place he had seen a gradual change in his brother of thirteen years. His throat constricted with the possibility of tears as his he turned to face him.

"Alphonse…"

The bus came to a halt at the next stop and let on another posse of students from the college. Since they had arrived at O'Hare they had seen many people come and go. Most of them were rowdy and obnoxious, others masquerading as uppity individuals and or complaining about the weather. Most of them were exceptionally lively – save one. At the end of the group stood a tall lanky figure in all black; he wore a black sweat-shirt, grey torque pants and had long dark hair that fell to the middle of his back. What made him stand out even more from the crowd was the fact he was completely drenched. Both Alphonse and Edward took notice. It was as if they had spied a black pearl amidst the tide of individuals. As the bus began moving once more he stumbled his way desperately attempting to find a seat.

"Scoot a little to the edge of the seat, Al," Edward said nudging his brother to further his encouragement.

"Common, brother, just be nice and let him sit with us; he looks kind of sad," Alphonse said with a surprising amount of empathy seemingly drawn from nowhere.

"So, we're sad, should we soak a fellow passenger just because we look pathetic?" Edward said with an airy expression. The boy had unfortunately heard Edward and shifted his shadowed gaze in his direction. Although Alphonse was a little intimidated by the boys appearance he motioned him over anyways.

"You can sit here if you like," Alphonse gave an insecure smile. The boy stopped and gave a very gentle grin to acknowledge the young teenage boy.

"Thanks, but are you sure you want to get a little wet?" He said turning his attention to Edward while simultaneously morphing his expression to one of distain.

"No, go ahead; and please forgive my brother, he's just awkward around people," Al said scooting over to make room.

"Thank you,"

"So what's your name?" the young thirteen year old asked with a grin.

"Erin Annandale, a pleasure," Erin said blankly. There was a moment of silence as Erin leaned out into the aisle and rung the water from his hair. Edward rolled his eyes out of impatience but felt he should at least be sociable.

"So…you go to the university? What are you studying?" Edward said leaning forward past his brother to speak.

Erin thought for a moment and could find no real answer to the question; he did the best he could to try and describe some sort of field of expertise.

"I'm studying in the New Science department. I'm learning multiple aspects of math, science, philosophy, ethics, aesthetics, and spirituality,"

"Wow sounds interesting; you sound pretty successful," Al commented.

"I'm failing my accelerated math and science course, getting decent grades in most of the intellectual courses, and I'm at the top of my class for arts and spiritual studies," Erin honestly informed.

For a moment there was silence as Erin adjusted himself in the seat for comfort. Al accommodated the movement, which only aggravated Edward. Erin squeezed the remaining water from the sleeves of his sweater out into the aisles, which only provoked more embarrassing responses from the back of the bus.

"Its called a rain coat, you should try using it!" Some frat commented.

Erin's simple reply was a middle finger and a shake of his damp hair. Al gave a quirk of a grin while Edward continued to look out the window. Erin, so that he might have felt a little less awkward or at least alleviated the embarrassment of the two strangers next to him, broke the silence.

"So where are you headed to?" Erin said as he began taking off his sweater. Edward cut off Alphonse in his response, which merited him a somewhat agitated look.

"Headed for the local districts and found a place to stay-" Edward stopped as he turned while catching a glimpse of the boy's bare right arm. Wide eyed with a mixture of fear and hopeful confusion he gasped. Erin's forearm was covered in alchemical markings which ended at the back of his hand; they were quite faded and done personally as only Edward could guess. To anyone else looking they only recognized it as a type of childish tribal tattoo done by a poser – Edward, however, found himself caught up within the memories of his past and his misunderstanding. Erin turned to him as he began gathering his hair into a ponytail.

"Where at?" Erin said attempting to make eye contact but found Edwards eyes queerly locked on his hands. Edward bit his lip and clenched his teeth and did his best to contain himself – from what reaction he hardly could guess of himself.

"Just off the highway and in the eastern section: 887 Covington," Edward droned.

Erin's eyes bugged out for a moment and leaned inwards to get a better, more concentrated eye to eye focus. To Erin, he thought for sure that the boy next to him was joking or otherwise spying on him.

"That's where I live – just me and my mom!" Erin emphasized with surprise mounting on the verge of aggravation. Al was suddenly excited and jumped in on the conversation.

"Really?! I knew I recognized your last name from somewhere," Al said giving a bright grin.

Erin was hardly able to speak. He wanted so badly to tell them off and that there had been some sort of misunderstanding; for their sake, he thought, had better turn around or else. Oddly enough he composed his words with a stern sentence that commanded a firm request.

"Please excuse me, I need to make a phone call," Erin said in dismissal. Tearing at his pant pockets he ripped out his cell phone and pressed speed dial fourteen, his mother. The receiver picked up on the second ring and a woman with an exquisitely beautiful voice picked up with warmth and welcome.

"Hi honey, how did your report go?"

"You went behind my back and did it, why mom?" Erin said immediately changing the subject.

"What?"

"You said that you would hold out on renting out Dakota's room as long as I got a new job and could pay my own tuition! Why did you rent it out when you clearly said that you would wait!?" Erin angrily whispered into the phone doing his best not to concern Edward or Al.

"Erin, wait a moment, I had to do it in order to-"

"That isn't the point, you said that you would wait, and now here I am and I found out about your little game!"

"Erin, listen, we have to make ends meet, and you know that. I was planning on telling you when you got home,"

"When I get home I'm cleaning out Dakota's room -" Erin hung up the phone with a cold and unsuppressed huff and shoved the phone in his pocket. His eyes began to burn again with the possibility of tears; the overall failure of his day and this apparent betrayal by his own mother was close to pushing him over the edge of self control. The Elric brothers, confused and somewhat perturbed, simply looked on as Erin let his head hang low. The bus began slowing and eventually came to a stop. Erin looked at his hands folded in his lap and wondered to himself how life had become so disheartening. Feeling himself slip into an endless vortex of sorrow he made a bet with himself that he wouldn't cry until after he got off the bus.

---

Erin flashed his student ID and got off the bus in a storm of fury, leaving the Elric brothers behind a few steps as they paid their fare. Each step he took seemed like a thunderous clap against the slippery concrete. His sweatshirt was soaked beyond all reason and he had long forgotten about the rain itself as he strode angrily to his home.

"Hey wait a second, we don't know the way!" Edward said calling as he fidgeted with his umbrella while Al hurried himself down the steps.

"I'm having second thoughts," Edward sneered at Erin as his brother joined him underneath the umbrella. Alphonse jogged alongside his brother and interjected with his own common sense.

"Don't jump to conclusions, it looks like he's been having a bad day from the start," Alphonse said covering his eyes to shield them from the rain.

Erin made a sharp turn onto the front steps of his suspected home just before the corner. It was a relatively old home; it was a sturdy brick pattern home with bars covering the windows – a testament to their need for protection in a very fringe neighborhood. To make it look more hospitable, there were flower patches on what little property lay outside by the sidewalk.

Erin was already at the door when they began clamoring after him up the steps. Just as the Elric's got to the door, Erin slammed it in their faces sending a small stream of water into their eyes. Edward was nearing an outburst but put himself to the test as he repressed his temper. It was one thing to be rude to him, but to be rude to his brother in his presence was a very bad idea.

"You okay Alphonse?" Edward said with plain concern. Alphonse slicked back his bangs and gave a wry smile.

"Its only water; had I been in the armor in this weather, I think that would have been a greater cause for concern." he said smiling.

Erin meanwhile kicked off his shoes while trudging his way up the stairs. Hearing the commotion, Gloria Annandale came around the corner from the dining room and peered up the stairs at her son.

"Erin, you're soaked!" She exclaimed seeing the trail of water leading up the wooden stairs. Erin hardly acknowledged her and rammed his door open.

"Yeah, well, that's the least of my troubles," Erin called out with a chilling cold tone.

"Erin David Annandale!" Gloria replied with a steadily increasing tone. Before she could go after him there was a knock on the door. Turning while clearing her brow of sweat and attending to her dark brown hair, she opened the door to find the Elric brothers.

"Can I help you?"

"Yeah, is this 887 Covington?" Edward said painting a gleaming grin on his face to mask his aggravation.

"Oh, oh, hello – you're the Elric's; come on in!" she said drawing them into her household. Their black formal trench coats were soaking and in need of a good break from the downpour; their golden hair, as mangled as it was, still shimmered brightly. Closing the door behind them she took their coats and hung them; her primary focus was to distract them long enough until the time Erin could cool off. Even as she saw the situation as a means to help support their home, she welcomed them with open arms with the best of intentions.

"I would have called a cab for you two; how long were you at the airport?" She said with utmost concern. She pondered the thought of having actually helped them with transportation and felt like a terrible host for neglecting to do so.

"Not long at all actually, we took a bus here straight from the airport to the local district. I'm Edward Elric, it's a pleasure to meet you ma'am." Edward said extending his right hand to greet her. Their hands met, and almost instantly Gloria could feel that something was distinctly different about his hands or at least the one he used. Her smile skimmed to a surprised look due to Edward's particularly strong grip.

"Oh, I'm sorry, it's prosthetic," Edward blushed. Even through all those years of constant maintenance and practice he could still never truly hide his prosthetic arm and leg.

"Oh, I'm so sorry," Gloria felt embarrassed and had the surprising urge to slap her forehead like she usually did. Their handshake ended and another took its place.

"I'm Alphonse Elric; you have a very nice home!" He said smiling enthusiastically while painfully hiding the fact that he and his brother had done this redundantly for years.

"Thank you, hopefully you will enjoy it too. As you may already know, I have a son named Erin: I'll call him down," She said with a shy overtone as to hide her real regrets in mentioning him under the circumstances. Luckily, Edward stepped in before there could be a response.

"OH! Actually, Miss Annandale, we've met him before. He was on our bus just a few moments ago," Edward explained. To Gloria, this was the factor that shed light on how Erin knew in the first place. Sensing that their crossing paths had been at most, unstable, she knew that their would most likely have to be an explanation for his coldness.

"Please tell me he was at least civil when you first met him…" Gloria said waiting for the cruel reality to hit her square in the face. This time Alphonse spoke up.

"Yes actually, but he seems to be having it tough today," Alphonse said this as Edward looked back at him with an eyebrow raised.

"I'm glad-" She said turning to look up the stairs, "A lot has happened and he's had it rough," and she paused. She too felt the ache that Erin felt and knew in her heart that he was beyond her ability to reach him. She began to tear up, but shook it off in light of her new guests.

"I'll show you around the house," Gloria said gesturing them to follow.

---

Erin's rampage continued from his room to the another across the hallway. Taking what he could grab with his hands he, he gathered it and shuffled his way into his already untidy room. Posters ripped from walls, the comforter stripped from the bed, drawers robbed of their unused cloths and more were taken in groups to his own room and placed erratically anywhere there was space. In the middle of his mad gab, Erin slipped on the floor and let the contents in his arms fly.

There was no time to curse at his fumble – he compelled himself to continue…until he grabbed a broken picture frame. Instantly, within a moment's time, his restlessness paused and a new familiar pang of wretchedness swept through him. Again, his tears burned their way down his face as he held the frame to his chest. He gave a muffled wail of depravity and shuffled into his room and locked the door behind him.

With his back against the door he curled into a ball while clutching the frame of the photograph against his chest. He wished with whatever sense of wholeness he had left that the nightmares would stop. He pushed the photo against himself as if it were possible that the memory and the person in it would fill that gaping hole in his heart. Alas, the only good it did was usher in the sound of breaking glass.

There in his place of loneliness he contemplated a slew of things that he could have or should have done to correct the wrongs; it was that lack of closure that killed him the most. Remembering the tragedy was heart breaking enough, but recalling those times filled with laughter and passion only stung all the more. In a silent yet beautiful sincere tone, Erin spoke the one wish his heart could grant him.

"I wish I was hugging you now…"

And with that, he broke down and cried. Standing with what little energy he had, he devoted his arms to strictly placing the photo of himself and another boy his age, down onto the nightstand next to his bed. Once done, he collapsed under his own weight upon his bed and buried himself and his tears.

---

"So you've traveled around quite a bit I see. I know I asked before but what brings you to Chicago?" Gloria said handing the Elric brothers mugs filled with hot cocoa. Alphonse waited patiently for his brother to respond, seeing as he could explain it better than he ever could.

"We're hoping to get in touch with a well renown professor and study under him," Edward said gratefully as he cradled his cup. Gloria smiled and continued the conversation.

"You must be talking about professor Antalak; Erin has been trying his hardest to get himself recognized so I hear about him quite a lot,"

"Yes, he's the one who sponsors the New Science's department," Alphonse piped up after taking a cautious sip from his mug.

"We've been doing research and we were thinking of getting an interview with him," Edward said seating himself at the kitchen table.

The room smelled of fresh bread and the hard floors had been cleaned to perfection. As they sat at the small circular wooden table they couldn't help but be impressed with how the house was run. It crossed Edwards's mind that the table only seated three and wondered what story that had to tell.

"So what does your son study?" Alphonse curiously asked. Edward, who suddenly remembered what he had seen on the bus, listened carefully.

"Oh, Erin's into various subjects having to do with paranormal or spiritual matters. Most of the things he talks about are way over my head but he certainly has taken a liking to it," Gloria said turning her cup counterclockwise on the table. She had always known that Erin was interested in science but ever since things turned bad; she had suspicions in more than one respect. Edward decided to set the bait and see if he'd get the information he'd wanted.

"I saw that he had tattoos on his arm," Edward chuckled, "is that some kind of art he's taken interest in?" Gloria turned away from the electric stove carrying the chicken she had prepared and set it on the table.

"Hmm, those apparently aren't just art; Erin's become very enthralled with a dead science known as Alchemy," Gloria commented as she set the table. Alphonse, in his shock, choked on his hot cocoa and made a bit of a mess on the table in front of him. Edward, although distracted by this revelation, involuntarily patted Al on the back. This was something he took seriously; the implications that Alchemy could bring could be catastrophic. With eyes sharpening he coyly continued his covert investigation.

"Was the cocoa too hot, dear?" Gloria said getting some napkins for Alphonse.

"No, not at all, just went down the wrong tube; please continue," He smiled while giving an extra cough or two.

"So what is Alchemy?" Edward asked dumbly expecting an answer that would either spark or dampen his tensions.

"I'm not sure exactly. He talks of transmutation circle things, restoring human life, and something called the philosophers gem – or something," Gloria said rolling her eyes with a smile. Most of what she'd heard she labeled as fantasy and passed it off as nothing; Alphonse stopped drinking and set the mug down on the table slowly.

"You mean the philosophers stone?" Alphonse said in a somber tone.

"Yes, that's it; I can hardly keep up with his techno-Babel," Gloria giggled as she began gathering eating utensils from a nearby counter top.

A shock of unparalleled horror slithered down their spines as the Elric brothers looked at one another with a seriousness so concrete it would have turned any soul to stone. Tonight, before they would head off to bed, there would most likely be a very serious talk – and a very heated one at that. As Gloria returned to the table, the Elric's assumed a normal façade.

"Will Erin be joining us for dinner?" Alphonse said being polite.

"Most likely not; he's had a hard day so its best to leave him be. He'll come down during the night to eat something anyways. After this I can show you your room!" Gloria said smiling. And with that, they ate.

---

"I never expected to encounter this again, especially not like this," Edward sighed as he sat on his comforter-less bed. Their cloths would be arriving in the morning so they had to make do in their undergarments. Alphonse fluffed his pillow and shook his head in disagreement.

"I highly doubt he has any arcane knowledge of Alchemy, let alone know how to use it properly at all; besides, Alchemy doesn't work on this side of the gate brother," Al stated.

"Still, we can't take any chances. Once Erin leaves the house we'll just take a quick peek in his room – just to see,"

"Brother, I don't think that's such a good idea," Alphonse said respecting the other boy's privacy.

"Alphonse, we can't keep pushing subjects like this off! We've thwarted attempts to get to our world before, and defending it now should be no different! I just need to be smart," Edward said looking up and his brother with a focused stare.

"Or do you mean selfish? This is our world now and we should at least respect it for what it is – as you say, and forget the old one," Alphonse harshly reiterated.

"We need to defend both worlds," Edward said hanging his head as he sat on the edge of his bed.

"We failed to retrieve the bomb created in our world and now its been mass produced! How are we defending this world?" Alphonse snapped.

Edwards head shot up with ignited expression.

"The fault does not rest with us!" Edward barked.

There was a silence, and it lasted in a twenty second interval where Al could stare at nothing but the floor while Ed's flustered look of scorn melted into regret.

"I want to go back home as much as you do, Ed," Alphonse said risking everything he'd hope to keep from combusting into an outright dual of wits.

"This is our home now, Alphonse," Edward said emphasizing the reality of the situation. At this point it was nearly impossible to breach his brothers truthful insight with wishful thinking.

"You think I can't see it in you Edward? I can see it in me, and that's why I can acknowledge th fact that I miss home just as you do– and you know what I mean," Alphonse said gathering his calm while simultaneously expressing his seriousness by saying his brothers full first name; Edward knew that when he did this, he was solemnly severe.

"Truth is, Al, even if we attempted to go back we would need a second contact on the otherside to create the gate and open it the exact instance we do. Its impossible, that is why we must solve our problem using the ways of this world. We can never go back,"

---

His reflection in the mirror returned no sympathy as his eyes burned ferociously in the midnight blue glow through the window of his bathroom. The light of the half moon cast a marble sheath upon Erin's skin as the pearl sheen of his eyes radiantly churned with the ever encroaching night. Four consecutive marks upon his forehead formed the symbol for Psi (Ψ), while two open circles balanced themselves to its right and left respectively. When finished, Erin took care to complete the transmutation markings on the tips of his index and middle finger of his left and right hands. The boy stopped and recited what he had so vigorously denied to be a prayer, and began his soliloquy.

_"Psi, the twenty-third letter, the devoted meaning to the abstract: the psyche, the mind, and the soul," _Erin said focusing his thoughts.

Once finished with the markings on his fingers he returned to the mirror to finish the transmutation circle. Having been awkwardly gifted at a young age to be able to write correctly while facing a mirror was an appreciated practice he had perfected; in the end, it had served his purposes with unerring accuracy. Returning the cap to the fine tip art pen, he admired his work with one final glance before turning to exit the bathroom. Around each circle was a phrase and a corresponding symbol to represent distribution and harmony: _tele-patheia_Psi-Gamma, the right, _præ-cognitio_ Psi-Kappa, the left.

Having left the bathroom he stopped at the end of his bed and sat at its edge. He pondered wandering thoughts but forced himself to focus and pinpoint all of his mental energy. Before readying himself for the transmutation he spied the shards of glass that had broken off the picture frame. Figuring he'd surely forget in the morning he left the bed and knelt down to attend to the small bits of glass. Finishing, he threw the remaining pieces into his waste basket. Too preoccupied to notice, the small glass shards made tiny, almost unnoticeable cuts on the tips of his fingers; he would not notice this.

Drawing on the metaphorical river of energy circulating in his body he focused on his fingers and "clicked" them together completing the markings on both index and middle finger. This was Erin's trademark: The markings on his fingers acted as an ignition or an allegorical conduit; once the tips of his fingers made contact with each of the open circles on his forehead, the circular motion of energy would be completed in a perfect self substantiating loop.

He took a moment and separated his fingers and completed the circle by touching each symbol on his forehead accordingly. Imagining now that he had completed the flow necessary to begin the chain reaction he laid back gently and removed his fingers. Oblivious in his trance, he had no clue that the catalyst had been completed not just by marker, but by his own blood.

His physical world melted away as his eyes closed; the rest would be up to him in order to reach his goal. As he began his mental countdown he began to feel something that he had never felt before. None-the-less, Erin continued with the countdown.

_"Ten: The laws of equivalent exchange require that something be given in order to obtain something of equal value. Once the trade is completed the balance of the realities remains constant and unending," _Slowly he felt as if his toes and eventually his feet where physically no longer there.

_"Nine: Equality and balance are maintained by separate bodies. Whatever variable is removed, equal compensation must account for the loss and instability is created,"_ his ankles seemingly bubbled and ceased to feel.

_"Eight: Set apart by governing commandments the universe acts accordingly to its basic function; however, these laws are incomplete and do not substantiate the human experience," _continuing further, deeper and deeper into his altered state he felt his legs and waist fade away.

_"Seven: When the law fails, the Nameless Principle becomes a factor in shaping the anomalies that remain abstract and beyond logic," _nearly losing his focus to this new feeling encompassing his consciousness as well as his own physical shell, he remained steadfast until his perception was done transmuting.

_"Six: the law of probability states that all matter itself is essentially hollow and exists in variables and is never absolute," _his hands began to seemingly lift and turn to something vaporous.

_"Five: the law of functionality states that all biological components are essentially hollow vessels that are incapable of automatic function. One system is built upon the construction of another and relies on a core mechanism,"_ the phenomenon taking hold of his body once again nearly jolted him out of his concentration but Erin remained poised even in the presence of the unknown.

_"Four: the unknown factor which guides the observer to interact with reality and create it, is the consciousness; this consciousness is the key force which enables life to maintain purpose and action," _slowly, and nervously, he felt his lower torso melt like sand in the midst of a strong gale.

_"Three: consciousness in itself is able to traverse the boundaries of judgment and explanation. That which constructs a thought is intangible and is prone to change," _now as he began the finishing countdown he felt his chest and neck fizz out into nothing.

_"Two: Annandale's law dictates that the consciousness itself is the core of existence and that the physics of thought are immeasurable and ultimately never ending,"_

Finally the countdown ended with his entire head being enveloped into a numbness that could not be explained by his experience alone.

_"...One,"_

Physical boundries melted away and he ceased to be bound by the laws of gravity. Ripped from his morings and understanding he assumed differenet rolls, niche's, positions, and perspectives all at once. Time stretched, twisted, rippled, and changed altogether as he saw the stage being set in the world beyond his reflection. As his trance deepened, the one thing that was brought to awareness over and over, was the image of a young man with long black hair and black uniform clapping his hands together and causing the world to go white.


End file.
